El inicio de un padre
by Roy H
Summary: Es la continuación de la historia anterior y trata sobre nuestro protagonista y si vida como padre primerizo
1. Buenas y Malas Noticias

Capítulo I: Buenas Noticias y Malas Noticias

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde que me case con Serena, todos en nuestras familias estaban felices y sobre todos nosotros dos

-¿no es increíble?- pregunte muy feliz

-claro que lo es- dijo mi esposa

Ya habíamos conseguido una casa donde vivir solos en Kalos pero constantemente recibíamos visitas de familiares y amigos

-Roy tengo que decirte algo- dijo Serena un poco nerviosa pero feliz

-dímelo- me acerque a ella para escuchar la noticia

-vas a ser padre- me dijo y pegue un brinco de la emoción

-¡¿enserio?!- dije contento pero sobre todo muy sorprendido

-sí, estoy embarazada- me contesto feliz

-no me la creo- mi mente no le entraba la idea que iba a ser papá

-estás muy feliz ¿cierto?- pregunto

-claro que lo estoy- conteste

En ese momento solo éramos dos personas pero mi mejor amigo entro con su pareja

-¡Serena!- grito Shauna y corrió para abrazar a Serena

-bro ¿Cómo estás?- me pregunto Carlos

-bien ¿y tú?- conteste

-de maravilla- era increíble todo lo que estaba pasando

-Roy- me dijo Shauna y se acercó a mí -¿tienes planes?-

-no por el momento- conteste

-¿quieres salir con nosotros?- pregunto Shauna

-si claro- respondí y salimos un rato a la calle pero un tipo grande y fuerte se metió en mi camino

-¡Ey! Contrólate- le grite porque me había golpeado con el hombro

-¿algún problema? Enano- me contesto el sujeto

-cálmate Roy- me dijo Serena pero no sirvió de nada

-me respetas porque lo haces- conteste retándolo

-¡eres un idiota!- grito el tipo

-¡Machamp sal!- dijo el mismo sujeto

-no importa cuántos sean igual ganare- dije poniéndome en posición de batalla

-sabes, solo necesito a uno para vencerte- y se lanzó contra mí pero fui más rápido y lo tire con una patada

-¿te rindes grandulón?- le dije mientras ponía mi pie sobre su pecho

-tu ganas, tu ganas- dijo el grandulón y baje mi pie de su pecho

-¿ya nos podemos ir?- dijo Carlos

-seguro- conteste y fuimos a un restaurante muy conocido de la ciudad

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto Carlos

-no voy a dejar que me hagan lo que quiera la gente- dije confiado

-pero ¿era necesario que lo golpearas?- pregunto Serena

-claro que lo era- dije

-si vas a ser padre tienes que cambiar tu actitud- me dijo Shauna

-no puedes cambiar mi forma de ser- conteste

-has el intento- dijo Serena

-no prometo nada- conteste

-admítelo Serena siempre se comportó así- dijo Carlos

-¿ese… es… Ash?- dije mientras lo seguía con la mirada y me pare para ir a buscarlo

-eh, Roy hola ¿Cómo te va?- dijo Ash

-todo bien ¿y tú?- dije

-más o menos- dijo un poco deprimido

-viejo, todo va a estar bien- dije intentando animarlo

-no lo sé- dijo Ash

Poco después al cabo de una semana me di cuenta que tanto el como yo estábamos pasando por momentos turbios

-nuestra… hermana sufrió un accidente severo- dijo mi hermano por teléfono

-¡¿Qué?!- grite espantado -¡Xavier! ¡¿Qué es exactamente lo que paso?!-

-en primera cálmate- dijo Xavier –en segunda la atropellaron pero la reportan estable-

-escúchame- le dije molesto y triste a la vez -¿tu como la vez?

-yo la noto estable- me contesto

-voy para allá- conteste

-no- me negó Xavier –quédate allí en Kalos con Serena si pasa algo te aviso- y colgó pero yo no lo note por la ira

-Xavier escúchame- dije sin razón alguna -¿Xavier? ¡¿Xavier?! ¡Xavier!- y me moleste mucho más y casi rompo mi teléfono del golpe que le di

Estaba molesto como nunca lo había estado en mi vida y salí al patio corriendo a desahogarme

-maldita sea- dije en voz baja

-Roy- dijo Ash -¿estás bien?-

-¡No!- grite

-cálmate- dijo Ash –todo estará bien-

-no es así- dije pegándole golpes a un árbol

-tranquilo, tu hermana va a estar bien- intento consolarme

-quiero estar con ella- dije –soy un idiota-

-bueno…- dijo Ash

-¿Qué insinúas?- pregunte enojándome cada vez más

-pareces un buen chico pero eres algo… idiota- dijo Ash

-dímelo a la cara- dije enfadado

-no quise decirlo- dijo apenado

-¡dilo!- mi ira llego muy lejos

-tranquilo- dijo Ash

Lo único que no sabía es que Serena estaba viéndonos por la ventana de mi casa

-¡dilo!- grite más fuerte

-¡tranquilo!- me grito Ash

No aguante más y le di un golpe en la cara solo llegue a derribarlo

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Ash

Serena aun estando un poco lejos note sus lágrimas de tristeza

-lo lamento- me disculpe

-te entiendo estas molesto- me dijo Ash

-no aguanto más- dije y me fui de ahí

Salí corriendo de ahí y no regrese hasta 2 horas después

-hola amor- dije mientras abría la puerta, mojado y más calmado

-¿estás bien?- me pregunto Serena

-algo, sigo impactado por la noticia de mi hermana- dije

-ven- dijo nerviosa, seguramente tenía miedo por lo que paso

Me senté en el sofá

-tranquilo todo va a estar bien- me intento animar y de no ser porque sabe cómo soy no lo hubiera conseguido

-supongo que sí pero no estoy seguro- dije

-te lo prometo todo va a estar bien- me abrazo y nos besamos

-me siento mejor- me levante y le hable por teléfono a Xavier

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto Xavier

-¿Cómo esta Ana?- pregunte

-está bien ¿y tú?- me pregunto

-bien- le respondí

-pásame a Serena- me dijo y eso hice

-hola Xavier- empezó a platicar con Xavier pero no preste atención a la conversación

-claro cuídate- dijo Serena y colgó

-¿Por qué golpeaste a Ash?- pregunto Serena

-amor yo…- dije muy apenado –no fue mi intensión yo estaba molesto y no pude contenerme-

-te entiendo ¿ya estas mejor?- pregunto

-sí, voy a cambiarme- subí a nuestro cuarto y encontré un regalo sobre la cama

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- agarre una nota que tenia

-llego hace un rato- dijo Serena

-es de mi padre- dije y empecé a leer la nota –hijo, se cómo te sientes por Ana pero ten fe… bueno ¿sabes qué? confía en nosotros, suerte cuídate atentamente tu padre-

-¿Qué hay adentro?- pregunto Serena

-es… ¿una pequeña biblia?- me sorprendí

-mira, tiene una nota- dijo Serena

-déjame ver- dije y me dio la nota y nuevamente leí la nota -¿sorprendido? Me imagino que sí, leerla no te hará ningún mal es hora que te encamines por el "sendero de la luz"… ¿nuevamente sorprendido?-

-¿Qué significa?- pregunto Serena

-me di esto para leerla- conteste buscando dentro algo más pero no encontré nada

-¿por o para qué?- Serena estaba muy confundida

-porque jamás he leído la biblia y ni siquiera he ido a la iglesia pero eso no importa- arroje la nota al suelo

-si quieres quédate el regalo yo no lo quiero- y me cambie la camisa

-pero es de tu padre- protesto Serena

-lo sé pero no me interesa ese regalo- conteste

-¿hay alguien?- pregunto Carlos desde la planta baja de la casa

-¡estamos arriba Carlos!- grite y subió corriendo las escaleras

-¿puedo entrar?- pregunto desde afuera de la habitación

-claro- dijo Serena

-¿todo bien?- pregunto Carlos

-si claro ¿tu como estas?- pregunte porque note que Shauna no estaba con el

-si- afirmo mi amigo

-¿y Shauna?- pregunto Serena

-ella…- fue interrumpido por ella

-¡Serena!- dijo Shauna corriendo y la abrazo

-Shauna ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto mi esposa

-¿puedo hablar contigo Carlos?- le dije, me pare y bajamos las escaleras para sentarnos en el sofá de la sala

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto

-sí, necesito tu ayuda- dije sin duda él se asusto

-lo que sea- contesto

-me estoy volviendo loco- le conté a Carlos –los mercenarios no van a parar de buscarme-

-¿y que sugieres?- preguntó Carlos

-cazarlos antes de que me encuentren- sugerí como única idea

Lamentablemente Serena estaba escuchando junto con Shauna y era evidente que no iban a dejarnos ir a cazar mercenarios

-vámonos iremos a buscar a Irvine, Ricardo y Hugo- nos paramos pero como ya había pensado hubo un pequeño problema

-¿a donde vas amor?- preguntó Serena

-vamos a buscar Irvine, Ricardo y Hugo- conteste

-digan la verdad- dijo Shauna

-no van a cazar- dijo Serena

-amor, esos bandidos necesitan ser detenidos- conteste

-vas a ser padre, no puedes hacer cosas como si no tuvieras comprometido o no tuvieras responsabilidades- argumentó Serena

-pero necesitamos acabar esto- conteste sinceramente Carlos y Shauna estaban apenados

-vamos Roy, recapacita- me dijo Serena

-Carlos adelante y busca a los demás- le dije, se despidió de Shauna y fue a buscar a los demás

-escúchame- dije -voy a salir y voy a buscar a esos mercenarios y los voy a matar- me dirigí a la puerta, la abrí y casi me voy pero no fue tan fácil

-¡no voy a dejar que lo hagas es muy estúpido!- dijo Serena

-¡suenas como mi padre!- dije y me salí

-¡Roy! ¡Escúchame! ¡Roy!- gritó y se acercó a Shauna

Me fui corriendo a donde Irvine trabaja

-¿todo listo bro?- dijo Ricardo

-¿tienen las armas?- pregunte

-si- contesto Irvine

-pues en marcha- dije

El camino fue largo pero encontramos la base del mercenario líder

-Irvine, Hugo quédense aquí y cúbrannos con los snipers- les dije –los demás vamos-

Bajamos la colina y silenciosamente entramos y como siempre los líderes son muy inútiles, él estaba solo

-un día- dijo en voz alta el líder –un día voy a encontrar a Roy y lo voy a matar-

Me puse atrás de él y saque mi cuchillo para matarlo no sin antes decirle –te encontré primero- y lo mate

-ya está listo, ahora vámonos- dijo Carlos

-espera- me acerque a los planos que estaban sobre la mesa y los cambie por completo y en los registro puse que las investigaciones y las búsquedas habían quedado completamente cerradas

-ya- dije

-pues vámonos- salimos de ahí sin que nadie nos viera y nos reunimos con Irvine y Hugo para salir de una vez de ahí

-gracias una vez más chicos- dije –pero ahora tengo que irme-

-cuídate- dijo Ricardo

-igualmente- dije y fui hacia mi casa

Entre y vi a Serena acostada en el sofá, me acerque pero enseguida me acosté en el suelo

-¿Roy eres tú?- pregunto

-si- afirme

-no vuelvas a hacerlo- dijo

-te lo prometo- le conteste y vi cómo se paro

-te vas a resfriar vamos al cuarto- dijo Serena

-ve tu aquí estoy bien- conteste y me dormí acostado en el piso mirando hacia el techo


	2. Conociendo al Enemigo

Capitulo II: Conociendo al enemigo

Yo había salido de cacería con mis amigos pero había dejado a Infernape con mi esposa Serena y me lleve a Darkrai

A Serena no le importaba cocinar para mi o para los amigos que los dos tenemos en común, además yo soy un desastre en la cocina

-veo a uno- le dije a Carlos

-si, lo tengo- me contesto y se acerco a la presa

Mi método de caza le llamaran antiguo pero es más silencioso que las armas de Irvine y de Hugo

-¿quien le da el golpe de gracia?- pregunte

-dalo tu- me contestaron todos

Tense mi arco con mi flecha y lo solté

-golpe directo- dijo Irvine

-vamos no hay tiempo que perder- les dije

Nos acercamos pero un cubo atrapo al Torterra de Carlos

-¡no!- grito Carlos

-¡Darkrai ve!- saque a Darkrai

-Empoleon vamos ayudar- dijo Irvine

-mocosos, no se metan en lo que no les incumbe- dijo James

-¡Devuélvanme a Torterra!- exclamo Carlos

-nunca, niño- dijo Jessie

-Darkrai Bola Sombra en el contenedor de Torterra- le dije a Darkrai

Liberamos a Torterra

-Empoleon usa Hidrocañon- exclamo Irvine y los saco de ahí

-Torterra ven- dijo Carlos y Torterra se acerco -gracias chicos-

-no lo agradezcas- le dije -chicos se hace tarde, cuídense los veo luego-

Darkrai y yo nos fuimos corriendo a casa

Cuando llegamos Infernape me recibió contento junto con Braxien

Fui al comedor y me senté en la silla, cansado

-Roy, bienvenido a casa, debes de estar cansado ¿cierto?- me dijo Serena -¿quieres comer?-

Me pare y me fui a la cocina donde estaba ella

-solo con estar contigo me siento con más fuerza- le dije y la bese

-Roy ve a sentarte yo te llevo la comida- me dijo y obedecí

Cuando estabas comiendo sentí como recuperaba mis energías

-esta muy delicioso- le dije a Serena

-gracias, lo hice con mucho amor- me contesto

Me gustaba mucho como me hablaba Serena, era muy dulce y me hacía sentirme amado... Era como si... Mi madre estuviera viva...

-¿estuviste tranquila?- le pregunte

-si, todo estuvo bien, Bonnie y Clemont vinieron hace un rato y quieren organizar una cena- me dijo Serena

-¿una cena? Suena bien- le comente

-solo vamos a ser como en nuestro viaje- me dijo Serena

-me gusta la idea- le dije y me pare para recoger los platos -dame tu plato, yo los lavo-

-tu descansa, yo lo hago- me dijo

-Serena descansa tu, yo me encargo- le dije

Me puse a lavar los platos pero Serena casi nunca se separa de mi por lo mismo empezó a ayudarme

-no tienes que hacerlo- le dije

-descuida- me contesto

Mientras estábamos lavando le tire un poco de agua

-¡Roy! ¡Está fría!- me dijo y me lo regreso

-¡ey basta!- le dije feliz y alegre

Después de terminar estuvimos sentados en el sofá en rato descansado

Serena estaba acostada apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho mientras veíamos un rato la tele

-y aquí tenemos a Cynthia, la chica qué dio la mejor batalla Pokemon, cuéntanos Cynthia ¿como ves al actual campeón de Sinnoh Roy?- dijo el presentador de televisión

-bueno, Roy es un gran entrenador y se que donde este el progresa y sigue a adelante con su camino- dijo Cynthia

-¿supo sobre la boda? ¿Que opina?- pregunto un reportero

-lo felicito pero yo no soy quien para juzgar esa decisión- contesto Cynthia

-y eso es todo por hoy- despidió el reportero

-¿Cynthia?- dije un poco dormido

-¿quien? ¿La chica de la elite Pokemon?- me pregunto Serena adormecida

-eso...- dije y luego bostece -…creo...-

Los dos caímos dormidos pero Serena se acordó de la cena un poco tarde

-¡Roy! ¡La cena!- me grito Serena mientras los dos nos despertábamos

-¡¿eh?! ¡¿Que?!- exclamé confuso

-¡rápido! ¡Roy! ¡La cena!- me volvió a gritar

-¡vamos!- le grite y corrimos a la cocina

Preparamos la cena un poco rápido con ayuda de los Pokemón a quienes despertamos de golpe y cuando terminamos nos quedo muy bien

-se ve bien- dije -¿o no chicos?-

-y por primera vez no hiciste un desastre en la cocina o rompiste otro plato- me dijo Serena

-eso creo... Espera ¡¿que?!- exclame feliz y le di un beso

-vamos a cambiarnos- me dijo Serena

-¿que tiene de malo mi ropa?- le pregunte mientras miraba mi camisa y mi pantalón

-esta sucia y parece que vas de caza- me dijo Serena

-veo tu punto- le dije y camine a las escaleras

Cuando entre en mi cuarto me quite la camisa y me entro un hambre muy fuerte pero no le di importancia

Esperaba que fuera algo aburrido pero mejor que desgastar mi cuerpo era

-Roy, voy a pasar a buscar mis aretes- me dijo y no voltee por cualquier cosa

-claro, pasa... Espera ¿que hacen tus aretes en mi cuarto?- le pregunte

-los olvide aquí cuando me los quite- me contesto

Cuando me cambie y estábamos abajo tocaron a la puerta

Cuando fui y la abrí eran Ash, Clemont y Bonnie

-adelante, pasen- les dije

Entraron y nos sentamos a comer

-esta muy bueno- dijo Ash

-¿quien lo preparo?- pregunto Clemont

-los dos, con ayuda de los Pokemón- dije

Estuvimos platicando un rato cuando me llamo Carlos y le conteste

-¿que pasa hermano?- pregunte

-¿no puede ser en otro momento? Estoy un poco ocupado- dije

-bien, ya voy- dije y le colgué

Me acerque a Serena y le dije -lo lamento amor, Carlos quiere que le ayude con algo-

Agarre mi chamarra y salí corriendo

Llegué a la casa de Carlos y encontré a Carlos y Shauna comiendo

-ey... Carlos ¿todo bien?- le pregunte

-si, siéntate bro- me dijo y me senté al lado de Shauna

-te tenemos una sorpresa- me dijo Shauna

-¿enserio?- les pregunte asombrado

-si, vamos a ser padres- me contesto Carlos

-¡¿que?! Eso es genial- le conteste asombrado y orgulloso de mi amigo

-lo sabemos- dijo Shauna

-bro tengo que irme- les dije y me fui a mi casa

Cuando llegue Serena estaba sentada en el sofá junto a Braxien

-Serena ¿cómo estuvo la cena?- le pregunte y me senté a su lado

-estuvo bien, me hubiera gustado que te hubieras quedado- me contesto

-lo siento- le dije

-el sujeto en cuestión es conocido como Alan, miembro del Equipo Magma- dijo el reportero

-dijo que no parara hasta acabar con Roy el campeón de Sinnoh- dijo la reportera

-¿quien se cree ese?- pregunte y Serena se rió

-su estilo de pelea es inusual pero agresivo- dijo el reportero

-y eso es todo por hoy en las noticias nocturnas- dijo la presentadora

-¿quien es el para decir eso sobre mi?- dije y Serena se quedo dormida

Yo la lleve a mi cuarto y la acosté en mi cama yo me dormí a su lado, apenas sintió que yo me acosté me abrazo

Mañana por la mañana me iré a busca a ese tal Alan y acabarlo en su propio juego


	3. Alan vs Roy la batalla con mucho fuego

Capitulo III: Alan vs Roy la batalla con mucho fuego

-¿vas a desayunar?- me pregunto Serena

-no, voy a salir a buscar a Alan- le conteste

-¿estás seguro?- me pregunto

-si, muy seguro- le conteste

-por favor cuídate- me dijo y antes de que me fuera le di un beso

Estuve buscando por todos lados al tal Alan y me di por vencido

Lo encontré y estaba esperándome

-¡eh! ¡Alan!- le grite

-por fin llegas- me dijo y estaba junto a su Charizard

-esto se acaba aquí y ahora- le dije -una batalla, solo un Pokemón-

-¿que pasa si gano?- me pregunto

-eres libre de andar por ahí- dije -pero si yo gano se acabo y no vas a volver a ser entrenador para el Equipo Magma-

-esta bien, acepto- dijo Alan -Charizard ve y acábalo-

-Infernape adelante- dije y el combate empezó

-Charizard mega-evoluciona- dijo Alan y el combate de verdad empezó

-Infernape usa Roca Afilada- le dije a mi Pokemón

-rápido Charizard esquívalo y usa Ataque Ala- dijo Alan y Charizard lo esquivo con su suerte y le dio un buen golpe a Infernape

-Infernape Tumba Rocas- le dije a Infernape

-Charizard esquívalo- dijo Alan y fue todavía más rápido que antes -usa Caída Libre-

-Infernape esquívalo- le dije a Infernape

Afortunadamente Infernape era rápido y logro esquivarlo

-Infernape Puño Trueno- le dije

Infernepe corrió muy rápido y le dio un gran golpe

-no será suficiente- dijo Alan -usa Golpe Aéreo-

El golpe fue colosal parecía que iba a perder y de la nada sentí el dolor que mi Pokemón sintió

-¿Infernape?- pregunté pero en mi mente

Vi y sentí lo que me compañero veía y sentía

-bien- dije en mi mente -Usa Roca Afilada-

-¿no aprendes?- pregunto Alan -Esquívalo-

-Infernape Garra Umbría- dije y mis pensamientos se juntaron con Infernape y el golpe fue colosal

-¡Charizard aguanta!- grito Alan

-¡se acabó Alan!- le dije

-¡Tumba Roca!- exclamé y el golpe acabo con Charizard

-¡no!- grito Alan

-¡yo gano!- le dije e Infernape regreso a mi lado

-¡es imposible!- grito Alan

-¡es imposible! ¡No pudiste haber ganado! ¡Era Mega-Charizard contra tu simple Infernape!- siguió gritando Alan

-cuando eres fuerte no hay límites ni obstáculos- le dije y junto a mi compañero me fui alejando

-¡vuelve aquí!- me grito Alan

-¿por qué ? ¿Quien eres tu para ordenarme?- le pregunté

-¡soy Alan! ¡Del Equipó Magma!- me grito y lo tenía en una trampa de la cual yo no sabia

Llegaron y se lo llevaron pero claro la prensa no puede darme mi espacio

-¡Roy!- gritaron los periodistas

-¿que se siente haber vencido al recurso más importante del Equipo Magma?- me preguntaron los periodistas

-escuchen, acabe con Alan y punto, un integrante menos no tengo más que decir- le dijes y me fui de ahí

Cuando regrese a mi casa me encontré con una sorpresa

-¡felicidades!- gritaron mis amigos

-¿que significa esto? No recuerdo que sea mi cumpleaños- dije sarcásticamente

-derrotaste a Alan y diste lo mejor de ti- me dijo Ash

-es solo uno entre muchos- le dije

-pero es una victoria- me dijo Clemont

-bueno pues a festejar- dije y me puse a disfrutar de esa pequeña fiesta

Me la pase genial y fue muy relajante para mi

-¿hermano me puedo quedar a dormir con ellos?- pregunto Bonnie

-no lo se ¿pregúntale a Roy y a Serena?- le dijo Clemont

Bonnie corrió hacia mi y me pregunto -¿me puedo quedar a dormir con ustedes?-

-¿segura?- le pregunte

-si- me contesto

-esta bien- le dije y me abrazo muy fuerte -¡gracias!-

-será mejor que nos vayamos parece que va a llover fuerte- dijo Ash

Cuando se fueron Serena, Bonnie y yo nos sentamos a ver tele y para mi suerte pasaron una parte del reportaje de mi victoria

-¡mira Roy estas en televisión!- me dijo Bonnie

-y aquí tenemos lo único que Roy nos dijo- dijo el presentador

-¿que se siente haber vencido al recurso más importante del Equipo Magma?- pusieron el pequeño pedazo de lo que dije después de mi victoria

-escuchen, acabé con Alan y punto, un integrante menos no tengo más que decir- fue lo único que dije en la "pequeña" entrevista

-¿es todo lo que dijiste?- me pregunto Serena

-si, nunca me involucro en cosas como éstas- le conteste

Mire el reloj de pared y noté que era un poco tarde

-muchachas ya es tarde hay que ir a dormir- les dije

-¡¿por qué ?!- dijeron las dos

-después andan cansadas y tengo que hacer todo yo- les contesté

-vamos Bonnie- dijo Serena

Me fui a mi cuarto a dormir y la lluvia empezó

-que bien- dije sarcástico -cuando estoy adentro llueve-

De repente cayo un rayo bastante fuerte

Pude oír las pisadas de las dos corriendo por el pasillo y abrieron de golpe la puerta de mi cuarto

-¡Roy!- me gritaron asustadas las chicas

Me levante de golpe y me abrazaron aterradas

-solo fue un rayo- dije

-¡¿un rayo?!- exclamaron las dos

-tranquilas, estamos adentro, no va a pasar nada- les dije

Cuando sé calmaron me acosté en mi cama y ellas igual

-aquí estoy, no les va a pasar nada- les dije y no se como pero... Me dormí

Cuando me levante a la mañana siguiente me toco hacer de padre para cuidar a Bonnie

-Amor ¿dormiste bien?- me dijo Serena

-si ¿y tu?- le conteste

-claro que si amor- me contesto muy dulce

Me acerque a ella y le di un beso

-¡qué cursis!- exclamo Bonnie

-muchacha no me digas que nunca has dado tu primer beso- le dije burlándome un poco

-si, pero ustedes son muy cursis- nos contesto

-bueno, pues siéntate a desayunar o se va a poner todavía más cursi- le dije burlándome

Comenzamos a desayunar y como siempre... Estaba delicioso

-¡wow! ¡Serena esta delicioso!- exclamo Bonnie

-concuerdo con la pequeña- le dije

-¿es enserio?- me pregunto

-si- le conteste

Cuando terminamos agarre los platos y los lave

Tenia mi vieja colección de juegos a la vista y la pequeña lo vio

-¿son tuyos Roy?- me pregunto

-¿los juegos?- le pregunte

-si ¿son tuyos?- me contesto

-si son míos- le conteste y me senté en el sofá

-¿Roy me acompañas al parque?- me pregunto

-claro, ¿Serena no quieres ir?- le pregunte

-vayan ustedes- nos contesto feliz

-Infernape vamos- le dije y nos fuimos

Salimos al parque un rato y sentí como si mi mente se despejara de todas las preocupaciones y de todas las cosas

Bonnie se fue a jugar con unos chicos de su edad y yo me senté debajo de un árbol a descansar

-genial, sombra ahora puedo descansar un rato- dije y me puse mi sombrero en la cara y me dormí un rato

\- Vista de Bonnie -

-¿eres entrenadora?- me pregunto un chico

-pues si- le conteste

-¿quieres una batalla?- me dijo el mismo chico

-no- le dije

-como quieras- me dijo -¿tienes alguien que te entrene?-

-bueno...- le dije un poco pensativa -mi hermano Clemont-

-¡¿el líder de gimnasio?!- se asombraron todos los chicos

-si, además mi amigo Roy me ayuda- le conteste

-espera... ¡¿Conoces a Roy?! ¡¿El campeón de Sinnoh?!- exclamaron

-si, el está ahí- dije y apunte a Roy -el que está debajo del árbol-

Nos acercamos a el y lo intente despertar

-Roy despierta- le dije y lo sacudí un poco

\- vista de Roy -

-¿eh? ¿Que?- dije confundido y medio dormido -cinco minutos más Serena-

-no soy Serena, soy Bonnie- me dijo

Me desperté ahora si por completo -Bonnie, ¿pasa algo?-

-no, estos chicos no creían que eras mi amigo- me dijo

-pues si- les dije y me pare -soy como su hermano-

-es un gran chico- dijo Bonnie

-¡es un honor!- dijo un chico

-no te emociones- le dije

-Roy vamos por un helado- me dijo Bonnie

-vamos- conteste

Bonnie se despidió y nos fuimos

Llegamos a un puesto de helado y le compre su helado a la pequeña

-gracias- le dije al vendedor

Me senté en un escalón junto a Bonnie y un pensamiento muy viejo me atrapo

-¡Roy!- me dijo Rosa en mi recuerdo -¡quería decirte algo!-

-¡dime!- le grite mientras peleábamos por vivir

-¡quería confesarte algo en caso que no regresemos!- me grito Rosa

Me quede callado

-¡¿te acuerdas que me preguntaste si sentía algo por ti y te dije que no?!- me grito Rosa

-¡si!- le dije y seguí peleando

-¡te mentí!- me dijo Rosa para confesarse -¡si siento algo por ti! ¡Yo te amo!-

-¡¿es enserio?!- le dije

-¡si! ¡Si! ¡Desde que era una adolescente!- me dijo -¡Yo te amo!-

-¡no se que decir!- le confesé

Aun me acuerdo de que en ese momento ella sonrió pero ya no pude recordar más

-¿Roy estas bien?- me pregunto Bonnie preocupada

-si ¿porque?- le dije

-porque no hablaste en un buen rato- me dijo

-lo lamento, me atrapo un pensamiento- le dije

-¿sobre que?- me pregunto Bonnie

-Rosa, una vieja amiga- le conteste

De la nada Infernape salió de su Pokeball

-¿que pasa chico?- le dije

-¿Alan?- le dije -¿estas seguro?-

-¿El Equipo Magma?- le pregunte

-¿donde?- le dije -Bonnie vamos-

Nos acercamos a unos arbustos y vimos a Alan

-no puedo creer que ese inútil te haya ganado- dijo un integrante del Equipo Magma

-tuvo suerte- dijo Alan

De la nada el Equipo Aqua apareció

-vaya, vaya, vaya- dijo Aquiles -pero si es el perdedor de Alan-

-¿que haces aquí Aquiles?- dijo Alan

-viene a ver como estaba el "elegido" del Equipo Magma- dijo Aquiles

-cállate Aquiles- le dijo Alan

-no te enojes- le dijo Aquiles sarcástico

-si no te callas voy a...- dijo Alan pero lo interrumpió Magno

-¡silencio!- le gritó Magno

-¿que haces aquí Aquiles?- le pregunto Magno

-solo pasaba a ver a tu nuevo recluta- le contestó -pero ya me iba-

-¡largo Aquiles!- le gritó Alan

-¡Alan contrólate!- le dijo Magno

Aquiles se fue y vi a un muchacho cuya cara se me hacia familiar

-¿quien es ese?- me dijo Bonnie en voz baja

-no lo sé-le contesté murmurando -será mejor que regreses con Serena-

-¿por qué?- me pregunto

-porque no es seguro- le conteste -Infernape llévala a casa y cuídala-

Infernape se llevo a Bonnie y yo me quede

-Brody ¿que haces?- le dijo Magno

-esperando a que me den mis "herramientas" para el asalto- le contesto Brody

-ten y no vuelvas hasta después del golpe- dijo Alan

-y rézale a tu dios Roy- le dijo Alan burlándose

-cállate Alan, sabes bien que el podría acabar con tu existencia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- le contesto Brody

-pues el golpe que vas hacer tiene sus riesgos, La Joyería Pokemón es difícil de robar- dijo Alan

-cállate- le contesto Brody

-tengo que parar eso- me dije a mi mismo y me fui a mi casa

\- vista de Serena -

-¿donde esta Roy?- le pregunte

-ya debe de venir- me contesto

-Infernape ¿donde esta?- le pregunte y este le contesto a Braxien

-¿que dice?- le pregunte a Braxien

Y ella me contesto

-ojalá y regrese sano y salvo- me dije a misma

-tranquila Serena, el regresara- me dijo Bonnie y me abrazo

De repente el llego

\- vista de Roy -

-¿están bien?- les pregunte

-si- me contestaron

-¿que paso?- me pregunto Serena

-Brody... Brody va a robar La Joyería Pokemón- le conteste

-hay que avisar a la oficial Jennie- me dijo Serena

-si pero que esperen dentro escondidos yo me encargo de el- le dije

Salimos a la comisaría y cuando le contamos a la oficial Jennie fuimos a La Joyería y ellos se escondieron y esperamos

Después de un buen tiempo esperando lo vi llegar y forzando la cerradura

Salte del tejado y me puse atrás de el

-hola Brody- le dije

-¿que? ¿Quien eres?- dijo sin voltear

-tu sabes bien quien soy- le dije

-¿maestro? ¿Roy?- me dijo

-si...- le dije y me quede callado


	4. Maestro contra alumno

Capituló IV: Maestro contra alumno

-¡pensé que estabas muerto!- me grito Brody

-¿por qué?- le pregunte

-¡te vi morir!- me grito

-no, Brody yo no muero- le dije

-¡traidor!- me grito

-Brody cálmate y cumple tu condena- le dije

-¡nunca!- me grito y me disparo con su cerbatana

Grite de dolor y salieron los policías y yo le dispare a Brody un dardo somnífero... Afortunadamente le di pero su dardo estaba envenenado con las toxinas más fuertes

Lo último que vi antes de caer desmayado fue la cara de preocupación de Serena

Me llevaron al hospital... Cada vez me acercaba a lo inevitable

\- vista de Serena -

Estaba llena de lágrimas y de dolor en mi corazón

Lo único que recorría mi cabeza era la sensación de perder a Roy

Cuando vi que empezó a despertar corrí adentro y lo abrace

-¡Roy! ¡Estas bien!- exclamé

-si, un poco mareado- me contesto

-no te precipites chico, puede que quede algún efecto del dardo- le dijo él medico

-gracias- dijo Roy y se sentó

-les daré un momento a solas- dijo el medico y se fue

-Roy me tenias preocupada- le dije

-lo se- me contesto

Me senté a su lado y lo abrace

-tengo que capturar a Brody a como de lugar- me dijo

-tienes que pensar mejor las cosas- le dije

-no soy así- me dijo y se paro

-¿vas a volver?- le pregunte

-claro que voy a volver con vida- me contesto

-¿donde vas a estar?- le pregunte

-no te puedo decir, es mejor que vaya solo- me contesto

-¿estás seguro?- le dije

-si- me contesto y se paro en la puerta

-te prometo algo- me dijo -cuando regrese tu y yo vamos a tener una noche romántica a solas-

-¿enserio? ¿Me lo prometes?- le dije contenta

-si, te lo prometo- me contesto y se fue

Me quede un rato en el hospital y luego me fui a casa

\- vista de Roy -

Llegue a donde estaba mi tumba en el cementerio de las sombras y encontré a Brody cavando

-¿que estás haciendo?- le pregunte

-lo que debí hacer hace años- me contesto

-relájate y si te entregas haré que no pases mucho tiempo en prisión- le dije

-no, hasta que sepa quien esta enterrado en ese ataúd- me contesto

-no hay nadie- le conteste

-ya no te creo- me dijo y llego hasta el ataúd -ahora descubriré la verdad-

Abrió el ataúd y como le dije antes...

-no hay nada- dijo

-¿ves? Te lo dije- le dije

-¿que quieres de mi? Te escucho- me dijo y salió del agujero donde estaba

-quiero que te entregues, cambies y seas parte de mi equipo- le conteste

-¿abandonar al Equipo Magma?- me pregunto

-si, haré que tu pena sea menor- dije

-no... No... Tu me abandonaste cuando era un simple aprendiz... Tu me traicionaste- me contesto

-lo siento- le dije

-¡basta!- me grito -¡se acabó! Te haré pagar... ¡Te voy a matar!-

Me apunto con un revolver a la cabeza

-Brody... Baja el arma... No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir- le dije

-de esto no voy arrepentir- me dijo

-Brody no lo hagas- le dije

-¡cállate!- me grito

-¡Brody!- le grite

Agarre su arma y le apunte con ella

-¡¿que vas hacer?! ¡¿Matarme?!- exclamó asustado -sabemos los dos que no tienes la capacidad para hacerlo-

-eso es lo que crees- le dije

Lo agarre del cuello y le apunte con su arma a la cabeza

-¿vas hablar?- le pregunte

-no tengo de otra- me contesto

-¿por qué?- le pregunte

-porque eras la única persona que me comprendió y me hablo- me contesto -confíe en ti y tu confiabas en mi-

-¿vas a entregarte?- le pregunté

-no- me contesto

Lo noquee y me lo lleve a la comisaría

-Oficial Jennie- dije y llego la oficial

-¿que sucede?- me pregunto

-traigo a uno de los más buscados y quiero mi recompensa- le dije y le mostré a Brody

-¡Brody!- exclamo -¡El hombre de las mil caras!-

-y el que un día fue mi aprendiz- le dije

Ella lo llevo a un celda

-luego será llevado a una prisión- me dijo -aquí esta tu recompensa y gracias por tu ayuda-

Me dio un bolsa con dinero y yo me la lleve

Regrese a mi casa y encontré a Serena cenando con Ash

-¿Ash?- dije cuando lo vi

-¡Roy!- dijo Serena y corrió hasta mi y me abrazo

-Roy siéntate- dijo Ash

-mmm... No, lo siento estoy un poco cansado así que voy a mi cuarto- dije y me subí a mi cuarto a descansar un poco

Me senté en mi cama y observe todo lo que tenia acomodado, después de un rato me acosté y me dormí

Estaba cansado y poco a poco perdía las ganas de hacer actividades y eso no me gusta


End file.
